


Fragging (on) the Universe

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Season 3, Sticky, tf_speedwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron, Cyclonus, a holographic map of the universe, and a cannon somewhere it probably shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragging (on) the Universe

Little points of light sparkled over and around Cyclonus' body, a whole universe labeled in red and purple and white and criss-crossed with invasion routes and hyperspace gateways. Not that Cyclonus had any time for the rest of the universe, right now. He only had optics--or anything else--for Mighty Galvatron, standing above him, his hands on his hips, holding his legs spread and keeping Cyclonus from being propelled across the table or off it altogether by the force of his thrusts.

"Mighty One!" Cyclonus moaned, "Lord Galvatron, my Lord, my Emperor of Destruction, the ruler of the Universe...!" He didn't have the focus for more specific flattery, in a few seconds, he would degenerate into simply repeating his Lord's name over and over--his Lord, _in_ him, above him, filling him and completing him not quite as he was built to, but as close as Cyclonus had felt in a long time.

"Overload," Galvatron growled, and Cyclonus did, yelling his Lord's name, clenching hard around his spike, the wires in his valve sparkling with energy, pouring it into his Lord as Cyclonus' own systems crashed and rebooted.

Galvatron gave an appreciative grunt, and kept thrusting into Cyclonus, only thrusting faster as his spike was squeezed and shocked, hands clutching Cyclonus' thighs hard enough to dent the metal as, only a second or two later, he came to his second overload of the session.

"Not enough." He pulled out of Cyclonus, releasing one leg--which barely moved, Cyclonus wanting nothing more than to stay open and ready for his Lord--running a hand through the holographic star chart from Cyclonus' hips to the very tip of his antenna...and, finally touching Cyclonus _himself_ , he squeezed it.

"Mighty One...!" Cyclonus gasped. "Please...more, anything!" He did not often beg, not without a specific order, but his Lord had undone him rather badly this time. If he couldn't travel the universe with Lord Galvatron in his cockpit, he would gladly lie back in, _as_ the universe as his Lord filled his valve.

"More? I'm not enough?" Galvatron growled, though he didn't sound entirely displeased. The hand on his antenna--his cannon hand--released him, traveling across the universe once more to Cyclonus' valve.

"Always enough!" Cyclonus gasped, and then dissolved into a moan of, "Mighty Galvatron!" as, without preamble, Galvatron shoved his entire hand into his valve, clenched it into a fist, and started moving it. "....yes!" Some of the stretched wires inside of him broke, and it only intensified the pleasure of even _more_ of his Lord inside of him--and the knowledge that this was, as much as it could be, done for _him_.

And as Galvatron moved it--"Oh, yes!" the cannon pressed up against Cyclonus' spike. Cyclonus' taxed systems heated up even further, ever closer to overload, as he wrapped his hands around the cannon, not waiting for an order or a permission, only wanting to cling to the glorious symbol and agent of his Lord's power, rubbing against it as his valve was stretched past its usual limits--though, like the rest of him, it could deny _nothing_ to his Lord.

He gazed up at Galvatron, overwhelmed with pleasure, and finding his Lord's expression one of approval, he clung and rubbed even harder, even using the cannon as leverage to try to get even more of Galvatron's hand and wrist inside of him.

His systems teetered on the brink, waiting for an order--though he wouldn't put it past his Lord to withdraw without one, leaving Cyclonus in a haze of pleasure and arousal until he chose to relieve him. "My Lord!" Cyclonus cried out. "Please...!"

Galvatron grunted, and pulled out, tearing the cannon from Cyclonus' grip as he tore the fist from his valve. "Since you like my cannon so much..." And Cyclonus didn't even have the time to think what that meant, or even the time to regret his sudden emptiness, before Galvatron's left hand held him open for something something round and warm and even bigger than Galvatron's fist....

Cyclonus was, for a second, absolutely terrified. He could kill Cyclonus from the inside out like this, by letting the cannon go off--by the heat inside of him, burning and melting the more delicate components as they were torn, it could go off at any second--or damage him horribly by shoving the cannon out the other end of the valve, tearing through his body and destroying everything in its path.

Galvatron laughed, delighted with his terror, and pushed it in slowly--he would have said gently, if it weren't for what was being put into him. Cyclonus felt his valve rip open, the servos that controlled his legs rupture...and he overloaded, hard, damaged systems pouring out energy and trying to move parts that had split in two.

Galvatron could kill him, and he didn't care. "My Lord!" he screamed, and it wasn't until the overload was almost over that he realized that he'd overloaded without permission.

But his Lord didn't seem to mind. He pulled the cannon out, rapidly, and, then, before Cyclonus could recover--not that he would, not without at trip to the Constructicons--he pulled him off the table by his antennae, causing Cyclonus to moan involuntarily, as still-functional systems sprung to life and tried to trigger movements in ones that could no longer respond.

He was on his knees, now, although he was only kept upright on the ravaged joints and servos by Galvatron's hands on his antennae. Automatically, he opened his mouth and prepared his intake--Galvatron's spike was at full extension, evidence of how much he had enjoyed Cyclonus, and if Cyclonus was too overwhelmed to do more than allow his mouth to be fragged...from Galvatron's fast, hard overload, that was enough.

Cyclonus collapsed onto the floor, broken and blissfully happy. He could call Scourge to take him to the repair bay eventually; for now, there was nowhere he would rather be, no condition he would rather be in.

Galvatron nudged him, almost affectionately, with one foot and turned to contemplate the universe.


End file.
